


Ghosts

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Lives, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: “I think my house is haunted,” was the first thing Eggsy said when Harry opened the door.
Eggsy shows up at Harry's house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! This was inspired by a "there's a ghost in my house can I stay with you" prompt that I can't seem to find now.
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

“I think my house is haunted,” was the first thing Eggsy said when Harry opened the door.

Harry blinked at him for a second.  Then he opened the door wider and stepped aside.  “I guess you’d better come in, then.”

Eggsy did.  Harry looked him over as he made his way through to the living room.  Eggsy was obviously dressed for a night in, and once he hung up his jacket and kicked off his shoes he was again.  He lived just a few doors down from Harry these days- not a trip worth changing for, Harry supposed.  Eggsy's pajama bottoms hung just slightly loose around his hips and his t-shirt was threadbare.

“Are your mother and sister out of town?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, slouching a bit and leaning against the side of the couch.  “They’re off visiting my aunt.  Why?”

Harry shrugged.  “It just doesn’t seem like you to leave them at the mercy of the ghosts.”  Eggsy snorted and Harry waved a hand.  “Have a seat, make yourself at home.”

Eggsy sprawled on the couch immediately. 

Harry couldn’t fight back a tiny smile, and he decided to stop trying.  “Can I get you something?  Tea, coffee?  Something stronger?”  He wasn’t surprised when Eggsy shook his head.  He was beginning to get a picture of what was going on.  He didn’t think Eggsy had really been alone in his new house with nothing to do and heard one creak too many- although that might well be a part of it.  Kingsman could make a man very paranoid, and though ghosts weren’t a particular concern of Harry’s he could hardly blame Eggsy if they were for him.  V-Day had undoubtedly made its share. 

He knew from experience that it wasn’t good for a spy to be left too much alone with his thoughts.  How many times had he showed up at HQ when he was meant to be on leave and just puttered around the shop rather than stay in this house alone?  But Eggsy wasn’t alone most of the time.  He would never have to be if Harry could help it- and Harry was glad that Eggsy had felt he could come here, even if he’d used an excuse.

“Then would you like to talk about... anything?" Harry asked. 

Eggsy shook his head jerkily.

"We could sit and watch television, then," Harry offered, even though he had been planning to have an early night.  Harry’s particular ghosts- primarily metaphorical in nature, though Lee Unwin had always featured prominently among them- had been unusually silent since he met Eggsy.  He’d expected the church to stir them up again, but the therapy Merlin had all but blackmailed him into was helping, not that he planned to tell Merlin that.  Still, Harry didn’t mind staying up.  Not for Eggsy. 

Eggsy nodded that time and flicked Harry's set on.  He looked tired, unsteady, somehow... small. 

Harry hesitated, settling against the arm of the couch.  "Eggsy, would you-" _like me to do more than sit with you?_ The words escaped Harry, so he opened his arms instead. 

He wouldn’t have offered if he hadn’t been sure, but still Harry was surprised by the little noise Eggsy made, by how immediately he went to Harry, curling up against his side.  Harry released a breath and let his arms go around Eggsy. 

They hadn’t done much of this; Eggsy had hugged Harry, once, after they found him in Kentucky, battered and bandaged but mostly all right.  The hug had been fierce, awkward, and quickly ended.  Any distance that had grown between them since then was, Harry knew, most likely of his own making.  He wasn’t by nature a tactile man.  Only Eggsy made Harry’s fingers itch to _touch_ , to ruffle his hair or clap him on the shoulder or steer him through a doorway with a hand to the small of his back.  When he kept his distance it was for Eggsy’s benefit, or so he told himself- and certainly the way Eggsy had flinched the first time Harry touched him was never far from Harry’s mind- but in truth Harry was afraid.  Afraid of what would happen if he allowed himself to _want_. 

He was still afraid- but it was only now, holding Eggsy close like this, that it occurred to Harry that Eggsy might have wanted it just as much, and been just as afraid.  Harry could feel parts of Eggsy he hadn’t realized were tense relaxing.  Eggsy's breath was warm and even, fanning out against Harry’s throat. 

They stayed like that for a while, some news program droning on in the background, and Harry wondered if Eggsy would fall asleep that way.  It was just as well, Harry thought.  There was nowhere he would rather be.  “It’s all right.”

“Hmm?”

“It's all right if your house is haunted.  You can just stay here with me.”  Harry thought Eggsy had probably drifted off by the time he added, “For good, if you like.”

Eggsy pressed a little closer.         

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
